


Broken Pieces

by gimmekensei



Category: Bleach
Genre: Affection, Broken Akon, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Missions Gone Wrong, No Smut, No Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 19:23:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11927601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gimmekensei/pseuds/gimmekensei
Summary: It’s been a hard day for both of them, they lost two men on an away mission. The first blow of the day and the one that falls hardest on, surprisingly enough, Akon. It`s up to Shuhei to comfort and pick up the broken pieces.





	Broken Pieces

It’s been a hard day for both of them, they lost two men on the last mission. The first blow of the day and the one that falls hardest on Akon who has the stand and watch them die having no idea what they were dying of. Akon and Shuhei had been particularly hard on each other too, over whether or not to interfere with the mission which had killed two ninth division officers. In the end of course Zaraki Kenpachi had solved the argument by deciding to barrel in headfirst, blade slashing and Shuhei had only been grateful there was no more casualties, this time at least. He doesn’t know how Akon felt about it, the man had been particularly hard to read.

  
Shuhei makes sure to get back to their shared quarters first. He strips and takes a long, hot shower, trying to rid himself of the frustration, failure and irritation he’s been carrying with him all day. When he hears the door creak, he wraps a towel around his waist and walks into the main room to see Akon unlocking the door. Akon turns and looks at him for a moment and Shuhei doesn’t need any hints to know and feel the exhaustion coming off the other man in waves.

Akon crosses the room in one swift movement and takes Shuhei around the waist letting his head come to rest on the lieutenant's shoulder. Shuhei makes a small sound in the back of his throat before his hands come up to cradle the back of Akon’s head, ignoring the slight pain he felt when the metal on Akon`s forehead pressed against his skin.

“Akon?” Shuhei murmured softly, brushing his fingers through his lover`s fine dark hair. The way he uttered the male's name implied he was asking if Akon was okay.  
Akon makes a small noise that’s like a sigh and straightens back up, although he doesn’t let go of Shuhei`s slender waist. “I am fine... I just......I have found today’s duties to be both physically fatiguing.”

“Yeah.” Shuhei lets his hand gently travel along Akon`s face. “Yeah me too.” His fingers drift down Akon’s neck to settle in the hollow of his throat where he can feel the male breathing and the faint beating of his heart.

“Come to bed.” Shuhei says as gently as possible. Akon wasn't usually the one that showed how broken he was inside, but tonight things were different. It wasn't Shuhei that need to the support, no...right now it was Akon that needed Shuhei. Letting out a low sigh, Akon lets his eyes drift shut before nodding, and Shuhei takes him by the hand and leads him into the bedroom.

No matter what happens or what passed already, they would always pick up each other's broken pieces.

**Author's Note:**

> Please like and review if you liked this fan fiction and want to see more like it!


End file.
